The Lost Birchwood Special: Bernice's Asylum Past
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: when Bernice was little and even though she doesn't remember it she was once place in a Asylum because of her gift that lets her talk to Animals and believing in Aliens and when she is at the Asylum she meets Toon Hyena who happens to know Smarty. [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 ]


**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

* * *

at a Asylum a little girl no more than 2 years old was looking out the window to her room and looking at a toon bird outside who was in a tree and look over to her.  
she had curly blonde hair and her eyes were a amber color and she had pale skin and she was wearing what look to be a straight jacket and she was holding a lollipop and licking it while watching the toon bird outside.

"Bernice sweetie your foster father is here to see you."a nurse said to the little girl who gave the nurse a very big smile and runs over to the nurse reach out her hand to the nurse and she takes the little girl's hand.

it was hard to believe that this little girl was place in a Asylum by her foster father when she was only 2 years old...

the nurse thought it was silly to keep a little girl her age in a Asylum just because she can see things that others can't and well not only that but the little girl's odd behavior could all so be the reason that her foster father place her here in the first place...

her foster father was a single man and didn't get married at all and yet he thought perhaps he should adopt this sweet little girl who was so full of energy and life

Bernice lets out a squeal as she lets go of the nurse's hand and runs over to a empty chair and started to talk to the empty chair well to the nurse it would seem that the little girl was just talking to a empty chair but in fact the little girl was talking to a Toon who happen to be a Toon Hyena that was all Green color and would come here and visit the little girl everyday...

she even asks the Toon Hyena what that ring was over his head and he told her it was a halo and she even ask why he had wings on his back and he had to explain to her why he had both a halo and wings.

"you have a cousin name Smarty? what he like?"she asks him and he couldn't help but chuckle a little at her being curious about his own family.

"Smarty has a temper on him...and he has a speaking problem and he tends to mispronounce some words...some people both humans and toons gets annoyed by him mispronouncing words."Toon Hyena said and she couldn't help but tilts her head to the left at this.

"I have problems with some words too he shouldn't feel bad about it and besides he can't help it."Bernice said while blinking and going over to a empty chair next to him and climbing up on to the chair and seeing that she was having trouble he reach over and help her on to the chair next to him.

"what word do you have a hard time saying?"Toon Hyena asks her as she was kicking her legs back and forward and looking down at the floor.

"well I have a hard time saying 'Oh-pie-toe-come-day'."Bernice said and the Toon Hyena blinks at this in confusion but started to think about the word that she is trying to say and he chuckles "you mean Opisthocomidae? which is the birds am I right?"he asks her and she nods her head yes.

"yeah I can't seem to say that even after the man who is my new daddy show me a picture of them and he keeps trying to get me to say it but I can't seem to say it right..."Bernice said as the Toon Hyena couldn't help but think it was silly for a little girl to be force to say a word she is too young to say...

wanting to try to change the subject he decided to talk about something else other than her foster father trying to make her say a name of a bird that was too hard for her to say.

"so...why did your foster father put you here, your like 2 years old no more than a toddler...a pretty smart toddler since you can say more words but I just have to know why he would put you in a Asylum..."Toon Hyena asks her and she seems to be thinking on this.  
"well partly it's because I've been seeing Toons and the other part is because well...he thinks I'm weird..."Bernice said as she looks down sadly to the floor and he couldn't help but raise a eyebrow at this news about part of the reason why she was here in this place was because her foster father thought she was weird...

"can you explain on how and why he thinks your weird?"Toon Hyena asks her as he is ready to listen to her story on why her foster father thinks she's weird.

"it's because I believe in Aliens..."she said and he couldn't help but be surprise at this as his eyes go wide at this bit of news about a little girl her age believing in Aliens and all so the reasons why her foster father put her in here was because of it.

"that is no good reason to put you here and he shouldn't-"he said but he was cut off by her speaking once more.

"that's not all...it's all so because I all so believe in magic and all so some times I bite my pillow and some times I bite his friends on the hand whenever they say mean words to me and tell me how weird I am and that he should take me back to the orphanage...but that is only partly the reasons why he put me here...he all so put me here cause he thinks I'm weird and he doesn't believe me when I tell him I can talk to Animals...that is the more bigger reasons why he put me here because he thinks I'm crazy and weird because I talk to Animals...though I don't talk to snakes though."Bernice said and he couldn't help but be curious as to why she doesn't talk to snakes.

"why don't you talk to the snakes?"Toon Hyena asks her and she makes a face as she winkles her nose and he couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"are you kidding?! they are creepy! well Toon Snakes are okay but the real Snakes are just scary! not only that but what most I don't like besides Snakes is Cockroaches! there more scary than Snakes!"Bernice said as she makes a face that shows she was very much gross out by Cockroaches.

"so wait your scared by Cockroaches more than snakes?"Toon Hyena asks her and she nods her head yes.

"their so gross and disgusting! and they are so Scary!"she said as the nurse comes over to where she is.

"come on Bernice time to go see your foster father he will have to leave soon and he can't keep waiting for you for hours."the Nurse said as Bernice nods her head and she gets up off of the chair and goes over to the Nurse and takes her hand and lets her lead her down the hall and while she was being lead down the hall by the nurse she looks back at the Toon Hyena and waves bye to him and he waves bye to Bernice back.

after watching her leave he crosses his arms over his chest and sighed "I better keep a eye on her from now on...I better tell my brothers to help out in watching out for her for her whole life..."he said as he leaves the Asylum.

a hour later after Bernice had her foster father visit her she was now back in her room and looking out the window again and hoping to see Aliens when she hears something going on outside her room.

"just because she talks to Animals and acts the way she does is no reason to place her here! I'm taking her back to the orphanage! and I'm going to report this to my mother Mrs Gray! and she will make sure that man will no longer be allowed to adopt another child again!"a woman said as the door opens up and a 28 year old woman with lovely light brown hair and deep blue eyes comes into the room follow by the nurse and when Bernice saw her which was Miss Rosella Gray who was the daughter of Mrs Gray and who Bernice love to call 'Mommy' cause when Bernice started to talk the first one she called Mommy was Mrs Gray's daughter Miss Rosella Gray and they found it both cute and adorable as well as heart warming.

and even though Miss Rosella Gray or just Rosella isn't Bernice's Real Mother little Bernice can't help but see her as a real mother.

Rosella is part spanish from her father's side who was Mrs Gray first husband who's name isn't talk about much and he was a policeman and when Rosella was only 5 years old she learn that her father died in the line of duty and about four years later her mother remarried a man by the last name Gray and became Mrs Gray and to which giving Rosella a new father.

but anyway when Bernice saw her she ran over to her the first thing she said was "Mommy Mommy Mommy!"she yells out and giggles as she ran over to Rosella who welcome her with open arms and as soon as Bernice was close enough Rosella scoop her into her arms and hugs her gently in her arms.

"Hola Bernice ¿Cómo está mi pequeño ángel de la luna haciendo?"Rosella said to the 2 year old in her arms who looks at her in confused way to which makes Rosella giggle a little and forgetting the only spanish words that the little girl knows is ¡Hola and novio.

"I said Hello Bernice how is my little Angel of the Moon doing?"Rosella said as she tends to call her little Angel of the Moon because of her middle name is Serenity...

"I'm doing fine Mommy! I made a friend with a nice Toon Hyena while I stayed here! he is very nice to me, are we going back to the orphanage?"the little girl asks Rosella who nods her head yes "sí mi niña vamos a volver al orfanato y usted no tendrá que ver que mal hombre nuevo."Rosella said to Bernice who blinks in confusion at what the woman just said who giggles a little before telling her what she said again.

"I said yes my little girl we are going back to the orphanage and you wont have to see that bad man again."Rosella said to Bernice who smiles really big and hugs Rosella around her neck "can you teach me how to speak more spanish Mommy? I want to be able to know more than ¡Hola and novio which are pretty easy and so far I can speak french real well...même si papa n'était pas impressionné par moi parler français."Bernice said with a sad look on her face which makes Rosella heart break seeing how sad Bernice was at the moment so she thought she would make her feel better by asking her this.

"how about we get some ice cream Bernice?"she asks her hoping that will make the little girl feel better.

to which to her joy it seem to work because Bernice got a really excited look on her face as she look at Rosella.

"Yes Please! I want ice cream please! lets go get it now! please! ice cream ice cream ice cream!"Bernice said in a very happy mood and seeing her happy like this made Rosella happy and she looks to the nurse "thank you for looking after her and I appreciate you doing so but please make sure when that man comes to see her you tell him what I told you before about him no longer being allowed to see her again...and if he tries to come to the orphanage to try to get her back he will not be allowed to get her back or even take another child from the orphanage again and you can count on that for sure."Rosella said as she leaves the room with Bernice in her arms and she left the Asylum and went to her car and places Bernice in the back and made sure she was safely in her seat first before she shuts the door and goes to the front and opens the door and gets in and starts to drive away from the Asylum.

as Rosella's car left the place it was parked near the Asylum a figure watch them leave and the figure was the same Toon Hyena that Bernice was talking to before and behind him was other Toon Hyenas as well.

"okay boys lets follow them and lets keep a eye on the little lady..."The Toon Hyena said to the others and they all nod their heads and they all fly up in the air and head out the same way as Rosella's car went to and they will make sure to follow them and keep a close eye on Bernice and watch out for her and makes sure she doesn't run into Doom.

_

Years Later...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! KILL IT KILL IT!"a teenage Bernice screams as she was on the chair at the table in the kitchen and Greasy and Psycho come in and saw her standing on the chair and look like she was freaking out over something.

"what is wrong Bernie?"Greasy asks her and she looks over him and Psycho and glares at him for calling her Bernie "there is a cockroach in the kitchen! Kill it!"Bernice said as she was pointing to where the cockroach was at and Greasy couldn't help but be surprise that Bernice is scared of a cockroach and was standing on a chair as in a way to get away from the cockroach.

he looks over at the place that Bernice was pointing to and saw a cockroach that was on the floor and moving all over the place.

"KILL IT!"Bernice screams and Greasy was about to tell her to calm down when Psycho runs over and tries to catch the cockroach and when he was running all over the kitchen trying to catch the cockroach and all the while Bernice keeps screaming "Kill it!" over and over again while Greasy watches the scene with Psycho chasing the cockroach and Bernice freaking out about it.

"maybe I should not tell the boss that Bernie is scared of cockroaches...he might enjoy teasing her with one."Greasy said but unlucky for him somebody hears him say this and it was Slimy and when he came in to see what was going on he hears Greasy say that Bernice was scared of cockroaches and this makes Slimy chuckle to himself and he heads out of the kitchen to go tell Smarty and the others.

and while Slimy left the kitchen to go tell Smarty and the others about the cockroach in the kitchen and how much it is freaking Bernice out.

and in the kitchen Psycho was about to catch the cockroach and when he got close enough he got it and was now holding it and he was about ready to eat it and when Bernice saw this and she feels her eyes go wide at this

"Psycho Don't eat that cockroach that is gross!"Bernice said and when Psycho had the cockroach in his mouth about ready to bite it when Greasy grab it away from him before he can put the cockroach fully in his mouth and all so before he could bite down on it.

"Psycho we need to have that talk again about not eating bugs..."Greasy said as he glares at Psycho who giggles before running over to Bernice who was now sitting down on the chair and he jumps up into the air and lands on Bernice's arms and hugs her.

Greasy sighed at this and then looks at the cockroach in his hand and leaves the kitchen to take the cockroach outside.

and looking from outside was the Toon Hyenas who have been watching over Bernice since she was little and even have been following her since she went to Toontown and when she came here and they made sure not to be seen by anyone and only show themselves to Bernice and the Toon Patrol when they feel the time is right and right now the time wasn't right but soon they will show themselves to them.

"it's nice that Cousin Smarty and the Others are looking out for her too...and soon we will be able to show are selves to them..."The Toon Hyena said as he and the other Toon Hyenas fly up in the air before Greasy could see them as he opens the front door and for a minute he thought he saw something but shakes his head and then place the cockroach down on the ground and goes back inside and shuts the door and now on the roof of the house was the Toon Hyenas who have went up to the roof to hide from other toons and all so ever since Bernice came to live here the Toon Hyenas have been living on top of the roof.

and when Greasy went into the living room he was surprise to see Bernice running around the living room with Smarty running after her and holding what looks to be two cockroaches.

"GET THOSE DISGUSTING THINGS AWAY FROM ME!"Bernice screams as Smarty was having fun freaking her out with the cockroaches he was holding and Greasy sighed at this and knew this was going to happen a lot with the others teasing her about her fear of cockroaches.

"Boss Stop scaring Bernice with those cockroaches and who told you about her being scared of them?"Greasy said as Smarty stops for a minute and points to Slimy and to which Greasy looks over to Slimy who was laughing and he goes over to him and when he was close enough Greasy slaps Slimy over the head. 


End file.
